Written on the heart
by vintage-angel
Summary: LL! On Valentines day only cupid could make things happen. (General first few chapters but changs to drama).This story also hits on the subject of how things aren't always as they seem... Please read and review!
1. Strange mail

Author's note: Hey! This is a Valentine's Day fic. It's kinda weird at first but don't worry, everything will make sense in the end. It may be hard to follow. This story takes place when Rory is at Yale and Jess has come back to stay with Luke. It is also from Lorelai's point of view. O and I won't be updating a lot cause I've got a ton of schoolwork, but knock on wood it will be finished by Valentines Day. Thanx for reading!  
  
~~~~~ It was a simple, red scrap of paper, the kind that looked dusty when it was wet, and it said her name on it.  
  
L, for lovely, how you look everyday.  
  
"Great I've got a stalker,"  
  
O, you are the only one I see.  
  
"And oh my god they suck at poetry,"  
  
It went on and on just like that, 7 times over. "Stupid long name!" Lorelai murmured to herself. She was surprised that she hadn't burst out laughing and sprayed coffee all over her surprisingly tidy kitchen table. "Soooo I've got some cheesed up secret admirer- cheers to valentines day!" She exclaimed towards her burnt out fireplace. Valentines Day was actually tomorrow, the 14th, a day later then the 13th, thank god, because this year it fell on a Friday. She could just see it now. A multitude of teenage girls in those little white pleated skirts, prancing around because they received 11 cards, instead of 10, like last year. And then- there was Rory. Miss Original. Too busy studying to even bother counting her cards, and she probably received more then all the other girls combined- after all she was blessed with her mother's good looks.  
  
Onto the matter at hand.  
  
The early, mysterious, Valentine.  
  
No 12 red roses.  
  
No chocolates with previously unknown coconut filling.  
  
No slutty lingerie.  
  
Just a minute piece of paper the colour of the devil.  
  
Plain and simple.  
  
Lorelai was peeking out her window now as she viewed Kirk, the man of many new jobs, pull a blue baseball cap out of her mailbox, as he placed a few assorted envelopes in it's place. Lorelai soared out of her front door, her housecoat trailing behind her. "Kirk-" she said quickly, "Whatcha doin?' Kirk lifted his head mechanically and looked straight into her eyes, he then began his classical ramble.  
  
"You have Luke's hat in your mailbox, are you aware that you have Luke's hat in your mail box?"  
  
Lorelai giggled, and replied in a sarcastic tone, "Are you aware that you just repeated yourself,"  
  
"Yes, very aware,"  
  
"Good,"  
  
With that he was gone, his silver scooter leaving its mark down the road. As well as being the man of many new jobs, Kirk was also the man of very many new and original transportation devices.  
  
Lorelai examined the cap, which she held.  
  
A typical baseball cap, worn around the edges, smelt like- mailbox.  
  
"Logical," Lorelai muttered.  
  
Also a very familiar baseball cap, right, Luke's baseball cap.  
  
~~??----)))))  
  
"Heylo!" Lorelai exclaimed as she sauntered into the diner.  
  
Completely deserted.  
  
"Luke, are you decorating the diner with boiled eggs again?" Lorelai wondered. Absent-mindedly she stuck her head over the front corner to see what Luke was up to. Luke stood up abruptly, unaware of the curious customer, and her chin landed right on his left shoulder blade.  
  
"Ow-" Luke groaned. "Boiled eggs, what are you talking about? I have NEVER decorated with boiled eggs,"  
  
"Well maybe you should," Lorelai beamed. She perched down on the nearest stool and Luke chuckled to himself.  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"C'mon Luke, this place is like the Arabian Desert, without the sand- Oh sand, good idea!"  
  
"I' m not giving you coffee," Luke stated, referring to how hyperactive she already seemed.  
  
"Luke-" Lorelai whined with puppy eyes. He had to given in eventually, after all he was diseased with the "gotta make Lorelai Gilmore Happy," syndrome. Luke shook his head as shuffled a bunch of menus. "Pretty please, with a cherry on top,"  
  
"I hate cherries,"  
  
"Pretty please, with a banana on top and strawberry whipped cream, and RAINBOW sprinkles," Lorelai flashed her cutest smile at him, but he still would not surrender.  
  
"That's inventive," Luke complimented grumpily.  
  
"Thankyou," Lorelai stood up and mimicked a very elegant curtsy.  
  
"You're insane," Luke chuckled.  
  
"And you're a grouch,"  
  
"Right,"  
  
"A grouch who owes me coffee,'  
  
"I'm not giving you coffee!' Luke protested.  
  
"Then I'm not givin' you your baseball cap," Lorelai smirked. An expression of pure confusion crossed Luke's face.  
  
"How did you get that?" he inquired, placing the menus on the counter.  
  
"I have my sources," Lorelai was still a bit unsure about how she did "get that". Maybe Luke had dropped it outside the diner and some random kid had decided to abandon it in the most convenient place. Ah- who knew?  
  
----  
  
Jess made his way down the stairs, sporting his "I'm a bad ass" skull and cross bones shirt. He peered over the mahogany doorframe, and noticed his uncle chatting with Lorelai Gilmore.  
  
A.K.A his current victim.  
  
So the teachers at school thought they could bust him for not going to class, and Luke thought he could bust him for hiding girls in his closet.  
  
Well, no one could bust him for playing matchmaker. It wasn't like he enjoyed setting people up, too girly, and not quite his style. It was just that he was kind off pissed at his uncle for being too chicken to go for gold, and figured if he wasn't going to make his true feelings known, Jess would for him.  
  
"Put it on," Jess dared Lorelai as he strolled over to stand beside her.  
  
"Hunh?" Luke grunted.  
  
"Put the cap on," he pierced Lorelai with his eyes.  
  
Lorelai appeared dumbfounded and puzzled.  
  
"C'mon, or I'll make ya take it all off," Jess announced, gesturing to her clothes.  
  
Luke turned multiple shades of red when Jess said this. "Go back upstairs, right now, young man!" he yelled pointing to the staircase.  
  
"Get a life," Jess sighed and returned reluctantly to his room.  
  
"Sorry about that," Luke said sincerely.  
  
"Still a bad ass I see,"  
  
"Yep, still a bad ass." 


	2. Unpredictable

Hope ya liked chapter 1, here's the next chapter!  
  
!~~!!{:[  
  
"Hey, hey, set me free, stupid cupid stop picking on me-uh hey, hey I don't know the rest of the words," Lorelai sang to herself. She didn't always sing about freaky cupids, but it was Valentines Day, and she was wired because she'd gotten time off work.  
  
" Hey Rory! It's mom, just callin to say Happy Valentines Day and oh, count your cards!" her voice echoed into the telephone. Lorelai glanced at her watch.  
  
7:37.  
  
Rory was most likely at breakfast entertaining her, as she put it "stupid friend Paris," who was very self involved and stuck up.  
  
"Poor kid," Lorelai said through a mouthful of strawberry jam coated toast.  
  
She usually didn't wake up until 10ish on non-working days, instead choosing to have a wrestling match with her alarm clock, but today a festive rerun of Sex and the City was on at 8:00.  
  
Damn.  
  
Friday night!  
  
Dinner with the 'rents.  
  
Lorelai had figured she'd just play her single mom card, hit the nearest bar, maybe drag Sookie along, and dance to some corny romance songs. Or call Jason, her ex, and leave multiple nasty messages on his answering machine. But no-o.  
  
She was all booked up. Destined to spend a night of small talk, chowing down microscopic pastries and bickering with her mother.  
  
Maybe, it wasn't that bad. Free food, wasn't that bad.  
  
The doorbell rang, suddenly, and Lorelai dropped her toast.  
  
"Splat," it fell on the tile floor and left a sticky, red print.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn!" Lorelai cried as she rushed to the front door. She then opened it with her jam hands.  
  
"Oh, hi Babette," Lorelai greeted.  
  
"Hiya doll,"  
  
"Happy Valentines Day!"  
  
"Uh- you too hun," Babette let herself in, seemingly preoccupied.  
  
"What's up?" Lorelai wondered.  
  
"Have you seen our outdoor garbage can doll face? Ohh I'm so confused, because ya know Morey, fool that he is,"  
  
Lorelai nodded her head, although, she had no clue where Babette was going with her accusation.  
  
"I mean I do love him and all, it's just when he took it out last night, I think maybe it was so dark that he forgot where he put it, see where I'm goin' hun?"  
  
"Maybe someone stole it," Lorelai implied, casually licking jam off her hand.  
  
She didn't like to get in on the town gossip because usually a sentence like "maybe someone stole it," would be changed into "Maybe Luke stole Lorelai's bra," by the time it was all the way through the grape vine. It seemed that the two of them were often a hot topic in the Star Hollows chat room. But Babette did seem pretty desperate, and pretty antsy.  
  
"Now, who in their right mind would steal a garbage can?"  
  
"Uh-Jess!" Lorelai remarked. Wasn't it dead obvious?  
  
"Dangit, that kid's back in town?"  
  
"Hmm," Lorelai nodded.  
  
"But honey do you really think he's desperate enough to steal a bunch of trash?" Babette asked as she brushed a long strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"Babette, you do know we are talking about, Jess. Remember Jess- stole your pink flamingos, stole a bunch of your petunias, stole-"  
  
"Jesus Christ, honey why didn't his parents just send him to jail when he couldn't walk?"  
  
"Beyond me,"  
  
Babette pulled a heart shaped piece of paper out of her pocket. "Right, I found this at the side of your porch, I think you'd be interested in looking at it,"  
  
"Thanks-" Lorelai smiled.  
  
"No problem doll, thanks for all your help," Babette chimed as she made her way out into the crisp winter air.  
  
Lorelai walked into her living room. Knock on wood, fingers crossed, she prayed to god there was nothing suggestive on the paper.  
  
Just like before it was the same faded colour of red.  
  
Lonely red.  
  
Except this time it was cut in a rather disoriented way.  
  
Kindergarten construction paper.  
  
;;I Serve you coffee, although I'm sure many do, but none of the others, have hearts so true.  
  
If you would like me to take off my mask, I ask you to take part in one simple task.  
  
Please meet me by Luke's diner at ten, If you do not approve of me I will amend.  
  
I promise you my love is white, so come to me this very night.  
  
L.D.  
  
Shivers ran down Lorelai's back. She was beginning to become genuinely worried.  
  
L.D.  
  
They probably weren't someone's real initials, that would make the situation much too obvious.  
  
L.D.  
  
Limbo dance, nah- too sketchy.  
  
Large dick-hah.  
  
Lenny Davis, don't know him.  
  
Luke Danes.  
  
Luke Danes?  
  
Couldn't be could it?  
  
Luke would never write poetry to proclaim his true love, Luke would never write poetry period. But, he had been looking at her kinda funny the last couple days. Maybe it was longing that danced in his eyes, but Lorelai really couldn't see Luke as the longing type of guy.  
  
But then there was the hat, and the whole "where'd you get that?" thing.  
  
Playing hardball obviously.  
  
Plus Luke was the construction paper type, and maybe, just maybe the season had persuaded him into writing some dainty little prose.  
  
Luke Danes.  
  
Almost as unpredictable as Valentine's Day itself. 


	3. Steps towards or steps away?

Hi! I'm kinda switching the tone a bit here, making it a bit more dramatic. LOL I know it's way after valentines but I've been really busy. Thanks for reading.  
  
The wind howled, like a lonely wolf searching for a mate. "Hope you find your special someone," Lorelai told the thick night air.  
  
You're not scared of the dark.  
  
The dark is your friend.  
  
Raccoons come out in the dark and raccoons are cute.  
  
She was scared of the dark though. Even when her night eyes came, and she could see everything but the ground she was walking on, she hated it.  
  
Because she felt forgotten.  
  
Because she felt lonely, and uptight, like life was a noose waiting to strangle her.  
  
Because she felt grumpy since she kept tripping.  
  
Luke's walked in the dark his whole life.  
  
Afraid to take chances.  
  
Afraid to change things.  
  
This time it was her turn to walk in the dark.  
  
For Luke.  
  
For the truth.  
  
"For the truth," she repeated out loud, confirming the reason for her little stroll.  
  
He's been avoiding it for so long.  
  
And in a way I've always known it.  
  
There's something in his eyes.  
  
It's hard to see.  
  
Cause you really have to look.  
  
Look until your own eyes hurt from lookin'  
  
And then you'll see it.  
  
The thing in his eyes, It wasn't actually an object. It wasn't like he had a toy boat floating in his pupils, or a daisy chain dancing along his lashes.  
  
It was more like the ending to an old story.  
  
Or the long belated "I'm sorry,"  
  
Or the warming chill of a homemade fire.  
  
"Wow, I could sure use a fire," Lorelai muttered, pulling her thin jacket closer to her body. At that moment she wished it was Luke who was wrapped around her, instead of an old coat. She'd often fantasized about him, but she was never quite sure if it was just the lust of not being able to hold him, or stroke his messy hair and say, "I like the rugged look".  
  
It was obvious at times that she had feelings for him.  
  
Just like it was obvious he did for her.  
  
But there was some unspoken mutual agreement between them.  
  
That they never could be more then friends.  
  
It would be too awkward.  
  
Fragile.  
  
And when it broke.  
  
It would be broken forever.  
  
"Screw silence!" Lorelai proclaimed, as she headed towards the dark looming figure of Luke's diner.  
  
She was sure it was Luke now, who had sent her the mysterious love note.  
  
The most unlikely, yet all the signs pointed his way.  
  
"Lu-ke!" Lorelai cried, half expecting him to jump out of the dark and hug her.  
  
"Luke, that's not funny, come out!"  
  
Maybe he's just not here yet.  
  
Or maybe he'll never come.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai questioned towards rustling in a bush. She watched intently as a scrawny squirrel darted along the snow sprinkled ground.  
  
"Seriously, Luke come out, you're scaring me," Lorelai demanded.  
  
He's too nervous to admit he loves you.  
  
Go home.  
  
It'll always be the same.  
  
The same nothing.  
  
Lorelai felt her throat swell up as she gulped down her tears. He couldn't just leave her like this. In a white kingdom, with no prince. He was half way there.  
  
Dammit Luke.  
  
She rapped on the diner door. But no one answered.  
  
"You can't just leave me in the dark!" 


	4. Clear as ice

I don't know how to keep thoughts in italics so I'm just putting plusses instead! Enjoy.  
  
Luke heard the angry banging, coming from downstairs.  
  
"Damn you Jess," he muttered to himself.  
  
He slowly pulled on a worn t-shirt and grabbed the flashlight, which he kept hidden by his bed. Luke didn't want anyone to know that he was a bit of a, baby?  
  
"Nah,"  
  
Like everyone else he had insecurities, his fear of the dark although was definitely something to keep on the "down low".  
  
He steadied himself with the banister as he stepped down the stairs. Jess always made a habit of forgetting his keys. It was almost as if it were an addiction. He walked silently across the floor and groaned when he knocked a stool over, trapping his leg.  
  
+Is this how my life is destined to be?+  
  
+Trippin over my own stools.+  
  
+The obstacles.+  
  
+I've built them for myself.+  
  
He noticed now, as the dim light flaring out of his flashlight met the face of his disturber, that it wasn't Jess. The face he saw was that of a woman. Tear stained, and cold looking, but recognizable. The one face he had burned into his memory.  
  
"Lorelai?" She was shivering. He watched helplessly as a mass of tears flooded her face.  
  
"I can't believe you..." she managed, practically falling into the dark diner.  
  
"Huh?" Luke was taken aback. What was Lorelai doing at his diner so late? He'd finally made an effort to get the sleep he needed, yet now he was disturbed by a seemingly distressed Lorelai? Luke stepped back instinctively and watched as she pointed an accusing finger at him.  
  
"What?" Luke asked offensively.  
  
"I know it was you, don't try to deny it. Uhhh the nerve! You were so close Luke, so damn close!" The moon cast through the window, and lighted the room with its mysterious glow. Luke shook his head, making sure that they're eyes didn't meet. He casually pulled the stool that he had tripped over closer to the infuriated women, and gestured to it.  
  
"Are you okay?" he wondered in his nice guy voice.  
  
+How can I be okay?+  
  
+So frustrated of pretending that I don't know the truth.+  
  
+When I do.+  
  
+I can't hide anymore.+  
  
+It's clear as ice.+  
  
"Okay? Does it look like I'm okay?" Lorelai yelled knocking the chair once again to the floor.  
  
Crack.  
  
It broke noisily, pieces flying everywhere. And the familiar sound chilled her to the bone.  
  
She couldn't believe herself. She'd never hurt Luke before, not intentionally, but as the chair fell, the white of the moon silhouetting it's exterior, she thought that perhaps there was another crack, a deeper crack, which she hadn't heard.  
  
"Oh, Luke I'm sorry," Lorelai cried, breaking down, hot water gushing into the palms of her hands. "I didn't mean to,"  
  
"That's alright," Luke told her, still confused.  
  
"I-I guess I just built up all these hopes. Because I thought, I thought it would be important to you. I thought that I'd come here, and run into your arms and you'd tell me you loved me...and I'd be content, because it would all be real. Not just a dream, where a flannel shirt daddy speaks to my stomach. Not a movie moment; where the girl in the cute rain jacket kicks her leg up as they kiss in the rain,,, but real,"  
  
"I wish I knew what you were talking about," Luke sighed. Maybe he was dreaming. Or maybe Lorelai was drunk. He pinched himself and let out a tiny yelp as he realized nothing had happened.  
  
"Oh god, Luke please stop," Lorelai whined. She couldn't believe him. Luke always made an effort to be completely honest. She was hurting, and he wouldn't even let it go? Let the false hopes go. That maybe one day he'd have the courage to ask her to dance. But then it would be to late. The music wouldn't be playing anymore. He couldn't drag her along in his scheme, he couldn't marionette her anymore, like it was his choice.  
  
"Just tell me you love me," Lorelai whispered, reaching for his hand. "And then I'll go,"  
  
Luke stared at her, in shock. His eyes glued open. And then he got it. She'd figured him out. After 17 years of darting his eyes, of changing conversation, of being the knight but never receiving a prize, she'd figured him out.  
  
"I-I love you," he admitted.  
  
And just as she had promised she disappeared into the night, leaving nothing but a jingle, as the door shut.  
  
More to come! 


	5. Fooled

This is a really short chapter, but important.  
  
She stood silently outside the diner. Maybe she was waiting for someone to invite her in, she didn't know.  
  
+He loves me.+  
  
+But I'm not happy+  
  
Lorelai watched as a crinkled paper bag danced along the sidewalk, followed closely by an obese looking boy.  
  
+Don't go in, don't go in.+  
  
The door jingled as he entered, the bag crunching under his feet, and for a split second she wanted to be that boy. The boy who was probably the object of many cruel words at school. Who probably cried like a baby whenever someone called him a name. Who probably couldn't stand being the mannequin on display, for every one to smirk at.  
  
Lorelai had lately discovered not to judge someone by what you see.  
  
She squinted as the light of the sun bounced off the diner window. It was morning, and she stood waiting, waiting for Luke to come to the hungry woman who was scared that things would never be the same between them.  
  
She barely noticed Jess as he hopped casually out of the door, but she heard him.  
  
"Lookin for Luke?" Jess wondered, gawking at her, while taking an obnoxious bite out of a donut.  
  
"Luke, no-o, I'm just admiring the umm sunrise," she managed.  
  
"In other words you're looking for Luke?"  
  
"Something like that," Lorelai mumbled.  
  
"He's sleepin in, had a late night yesterday," Jess pointed out.  
  
"Hmm," she nodded "Jess, what's that?" Lorelai gestured towards a piece of paper, which he held awkwardly in his unoccupied hand.  
  
"None of your business,"  
  
Typical.  
  
She figured that if she stared him down he'd give in eventually. After all it was a well-known fact that insecure teenagers would flinch under the power of eye contact. Lorelai normally wouldn't have been so interested in a random piece of paper, especially not one that was in the hands of a bum like Jess. But as the sheet swayed back and fourth in the gentle morning breeze, Lorelai thought that she caught a glimpse of a very familiar handwriting.  
  
"Fine," Jess sighed heavily. He hated her staring at him like that. What? Had she lately found an interest in younger men?  
  
"What is this?" Lorelai questioned. It appeared to be some kind of school assignment? She made an effort to keep her mouth locked shut. Jess and school were born to be on two different sides of the spectrum. The oddest thing was although, not the fact that Jess was equipped to learn, the fact that the writing was identical to Luke's.  
  
"It's a ummm, fine it's an essay for English. Satisfied?"  
  
"Not quiet," Lorelai said reluctantly, her word lingering in the air. "Did Luke write this for you?"  
  
"Why would he-"  
  
+Damn+  
  
+Busted+  
  
"No it was me, we uhhh just have very similar handwriting, must be uhh genetic or something".  
  
Genetic?  
  
She was surprised that the word managed to fit into his monosyllable vocabulary; the one thing that he and Luke had in common. But it was exactly the same. The same curl, the same flow, the same un-lady like smudges.  
  
"Jess, is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
Jess felt his face heating up like an oven, he had to say something.  
  
"Yeah-I'm late for school," he grumbled, grabbing the essay from her fingertips.  
  
And all she could do was stand in shock.  
  
Fooled by a kid.  
  
It would make the headlines for sure. More to come soon, been really busy sorry! 


	6. Feel

Sorry! I've been so busy, I died my hair and I look like a walking orange peel! This chapter may be short 2. Thanks for readin'!  
  
:"()"(::L!"@  
  
Really?  
  
How could she have been so unaware? Maybe it was the sun that robbed her of her vision.  
  
No.  
  
It was the fact that she wanted to consider it. She wanted Luke to love her.  
  
Only a few minutes had passed since Jess glided suspiciously to "school" right under her nose. School? On a Sunday? What was she on? He wasn't even convincing enough, his words like those of a petrified three year old.  
  
It's time.  
  
Lorelai raised her eyes from the spotted grey concrete and met the middle of the diner door.  
  
+I'm going in.+  
  
As she made her way through the diner she noticed Caesar and waved to him with her usual "How ya doin, it's Sunday and I'm as energized as ever," wave. She didn't want to appear distracted. Star Hollows was like a giant puzzle. If one piece were out of place a flock would gather and try to put it back together.  
  
No one noticed as she swerved around the counter and walked quickly up the stairs. They were all too busy taking part in miniature conversations, to realize that Lorelai Gilmore was being, spontaneous?  
  
Yes.  
  
It was time to unravel the truth.  
  
His "house" was as sloppy as ever. She would never understand how a man whose life practically revolved around organic foods, could create such a mess. Lorelai noticed that Luke's bedroom door was slightly ajar and decided to take a peek.  
  
Whoah!  
  
Did not need to see that.  
  
She felt her face turn royal red as she tried to suppress a fit of giggles.  
  
Luke Danes uncovered.  
  
Literally.  
  
She fell back onto Luke's couch and tried to calm herself down.  
  
So he sleeps in commando.  
  
Unsure of what to do Lorelai stood up and made her way back over to his door, curiosity grasping her.  
  
"Hunh-uhhhh Whose there?" a sleepy voice echoed from inside the room.  
  
Kaput.  
  
"No one," she exclaimed instantly.  
  
Wow.  
  
It was like one of those Winnie the Pooh books, like the one where Rabbit tried to trick Pooh by telling him from inside his rabbit hole, that there was in fact no one home. The only difference being, Luke wasn't made out of stuffing.  
  
Lorelai brushed a strand of hair out of her face and scolded herself silently for being so idiotic.  
  
"Lorelai, is that you?" Luke asked sharply.  
  
"Hmm,'" Lorelai squeaked. He sounded mad. Really mad.  
  
A few seconds later she was pushed backwards as a fully dressed Luke came out of hiding.  
  
"I could have you arrested for this," he growled.  
  
"Okay Mr. Cop,"  
  
"This isn't funny,"  
  
"I never said it was!" Lorelai cried. "It's called invasion of personal space," Luke informed her while sitting down on his couch.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to hang yellow tape around the diner, make sure no one else makes the same mistake?" Lorelai wondered, sarcasm framing her voice.  
  
Luke moved over, recalling the prior nights events. How could they have slipped his mind, even for a few minutes?  
  
"Are you here about what happened last night?" Luke asked sincerely. He brushed a hand through his hair and she watched a very serious expression wash over his face.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai whispered. If Luke wanted to be serious she would be too. "I'm sorry I the pressure on you like that,"  
  
Luke was about to say something but Lorelai cut in. "I put you on the spot, and I'm sorry. I know that you probably didn't mean what you said. I mean I- I wouldn't expect you too. It was all so rushed and everything, really random too. Jess, ummm he sent me these valentines and um pretended they were from you and I-I believed them, I mean I believed him, I mean-ahh you know what I mean right?"  
  
Lorelai glanced down at her black heels.  
  
"Wow. This is awkward," She admitted.  
  
She observed him cautiously as he sat, arrow straight. She could practically feel the anger surging through his veins. It was catatonic. The type of anger that froze you, hung over you, wouldn't let you budge.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Luke, I know how you fe-"  
  
Suddenly he shot up, knocking a bag of unrefined chips off his coffee table.  
  
"How could you possibly know how I feel!? You're not me! Your not the insecure, stupid...uhh stupid no one! You don't cling on to false hopes! I thought that this would be it. The end. And now all of a sudden it's a joke? Don't tell me you know how I feel because you haven't been in love with someone for 17 goddamn years and been too blind to tell her.! You didn't get married for Christ's sake just to fit in with all of the other nobodies! Look at me, I'm still a nobody aren't I?? Do whatever the hell you want..but please don't tell me you know how I feel!"  
  
This is your chance.  
  
To prove him wrong. To prove the one thing that's always been right in your life, wrong.  
  
Lorelai reached for Luke's arms and pulled him up from the couch. Grabbing his face she kissed him passionately, smiling against his lips.  
  
"I know how you feel," she breathed, as they fell onto the couch.  
  
((*@&& ^# ^&Q#(*  
  
Hehehe. Hope you liked it. Should I end here or keep going with this story (I just don't wanna wreck it). 


	7. Oh! Part one

Last chapter! If u liked it I'll write more similar stories...Plusses in this chapter symbolize flashbacks. The flashbacks may be confusing if you haven't seen or read about the episodes, but they are from the actual show.  
  
@I@U*@&Y&TDj  
  
"What are we doing?" Luke sighed hopelessly, pushing a disheveled Lorelai off of him.  
  
"Well...whatever it is, it's good," she contemplated. She dived in for another kiss but Luke stopped her midway.  
  
"It's us," he tried. Lorelai watched, as his eyes seemed to deepen.  
  
It's us.  
  
"Us" is what he has always wanted.  
  
Isn't it?  
  
What a rocket scientist.  
  
Lorelai smirked. She watched him as he rubbed his chin, thinking.  
  
Just a little boy with tangled emotions. The boy who can't deal with anything more or less then normal.  
  
Luke.  
  
"Can't it be awkward, but nice too?" Lorelai wondered.  
  
If only she knew that in his world awkward and weird never fit together.  
  
He observed her as she buttoned up her blouse.  
  
All she wanted was the fun and games, but when the taxes came she'd run and hide. He felt a shiver run down his spine. He didn't want to be just another toy put back on the shelf when she was done playing.  
  
"Were friends," Luke shifted nervously from foot to foot.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
How did he manage to communicate so much with so little? A passing stranger would have figured out that the two were on buddy -buddy terms, but when Luke said it Lorelai felt her heart skip a beat. They were friends. But if this stranger had only passed by, he may have come to the conclusion that the relationship ended there. Because he wouldn't have known about all of the moments they had shared which had eventually entwined their souls, in a cruel silence. They had fallen in love.  
  
********LORELAI: Please, Luke. Please, please, please. LUKE: How many cups have you had this morning? LORELAI: None. LUKE: Plus... LORELAI: Five, but yours is better. LUKE: You have a problem. LORELAI: Yes, I do. [Luke fills her cup] LUKE: Junkie. LORELAI: Angel. You've got wings, baby*********** Lorelai smiled to herself at the thought. The good ol' days some would say, when things were less complicated. But did less complicated really translate to teaching a squirmy little kid the abc's and searching frantically for a job? Not in this life time. 


	8. Oh! Part 2! Sorry about weird formatting

*******LUKE: I heard, everything's ok. LORELAI: Yeah, yeah. They're going to keep him over night but - but he's going to be fine. [cries] LUKE: Hey. [Luke hugs her] Ok, see here's where the guy is supposed to give the girl his handkerchief but I don't have one...and plus I find the practice a little revolting so... LORELAI: No, I'm ok. LUKE: You sure? LORELAI: Yeah. LUKE: Alright. Oh hey, I got this for you. LORELAI: Ah, where'd you get that? LUKE: Nurse's lounge. LORELAI: Uh-huh. LUKE: What? You're not the only one who can flirt [Lorelai laughs] The door was open. LORELAI: Thank you. LUKE: Anything else I can do? LORELAI: Could you take Rory home? LUKE: Yeah sure. What about you? LORELAI: I'm gonna stick around here for a while and make sure everything's are settled you know. You take her and I'll drive the jeep back. LUKE: Ok.******** He hated crying women yet he had let her lean on his shoulder when she couldn't deal. *******LORELAI: You know, I had a good time the other night - with the cards. LUKE: Oh yeah, yeah - me too. LORELAI: Good. LUKE: Yeah, if fact you rushed out of here before I had a chance to - LORELAI: A chance to? LUKE: Kick your ass in poker. LORELAI: [laughs] You wish. LUKE: Burger? LORELAI: Two and fries. LUKE: Maybe we could do it again sometime. *********  
  
The funny part was they never had. He'd asked her out fair and square, but there had always been a row of excuses lined up like dominoes. Maybe now they had all fallen down. *******LUKE: You know, I still think there's a spot on the wall somewhere where my dad took an order one day when he ran out of paper. LORELAI: Really? Where? LUKE: I don't know. Behind the counter maybe. (Lorelai goes behind the counter.) LUKE: Next to the door. On the right side. (Lorelai sits on the floor. Luke joins her.) LORELAI: Oh. Huh. Here it is: "Three hammers, Phillips-head screwdrivers -- " LUKE: "and three boxes of nails in assorted sizes." LORELAI: Oh. LUKE: I've seen it from time to time. (They laugh.) LUKE: Yeah, well, I guess it is time for a little spruce. LORELAI: Yeah, it is. But let's not spruce this particular spot. LUKE: That sounds good. LORELAI: OK. (They look at each other then hear voices outside. Luke starts to get up.) LUKE: Oh, jeez -- LORELAI: No, no, don't get up. LUKE: But if I don't get up -- LORELAI: They'll go away. They'll go away, trust me. Shh. (Taylor rattles the doorknob and knocks on the window.) TAYLOR: What are they doing? They should be in there. Just imagine it all in pastels. The whole thing. (When they can't see anything, the crowd leaves.) LUKE: Thank you. LORELAI: You're welcome: (whispers) I should go. LUKE: OK. LORELAI: Ah, so. It's going to be great. LUKE: Oh, I'm sure it is. LORELAI: See ya. LUKE: See ya. ********  
  
Helping Luke paint his diner provided perspective. He acted so mysterious, as if he didn't want to let the world know that he had loads of compassion buried under the layers of flannel. But when she shared the soulful discussion with him about his dad she felt that they really connected emotionally. *&*@!(  
  
I have to end this chapter here because my computer doesn't have a lot of memory, but the next chapter is a continuation. (the stars represent flashbacks). 


	9. Written on the heart

*******LORELAI: Don't. LUKE: I'm trying not to, I swear. [laughs] I'm not trying hard, I'll grant you that. LORELAI: What was with those kids? So curious, so full of questions. Shouldn't their brains be completely fried on TV and video games by now? [Luke laughs again] LORELAI: It wasn't funny. LUKE: Not from your angle. From mine, it was an evening at the Improv. LORELAI: I'm not gonna be allowed within a mile of the school ever again. LUKE: On the positive side, you did me a favor. Now I have a pleasant memory from that school – you being nailed like a two by four by a group of sixteen-year-olds. [Lorelai sees Debbie and a group of women walking toward them] LORELAI: Oh no, what's this? LUKE: Looks like high noon in Stars Hollow. LORELAI: They're not carrying tar and feathers, are they? ******* She'd never forget the day that she saw Luke's high school pictures. A clean-cut jockey in little bloomers. She always teased Luke about his fashion sense but in a way she was happy that he dressed like a lumberjack. They had shared many amusing moments over the years and although she'd always regret the day when a bunch of nosey kids tricked her into spilling her pregnancy facts, she would always remember the smirk on Luke's face when he got to make fun of her after.  
  
********LORELAI: Luke, how come you told me you moved? LUKE: I did move. LORELAI: Well, you may have moved, but none of your stuff did. LUKE: What are you talking about? Uh, hand me the open-ended wrench. LORELAI: Luke, I was in your apartment. It's exactly the same. LUKE: No, it's not. LORELAI: I just think it's weird you're pretending you moved when you didn't. LUKE: [Stopping working] I did move. LORELAI: Luke, your bed wasn't even made. LUKE: So? LORELAI: There were dishes in the sink, some kind of shake in the blender, Mega-Man protein powder on the counter. Remind me to mock you for that later, by the way. LUKE: Can we talk about something else? Or better yet, let's not talk and just get this done. LORELAI: Does Nicole think you moved? LUKE: Of course she thinks I moved, I did move. LORELAI: Do you sleep there? LUKE: Of course I sleep there. LORELAI: When was the last time you slept there? LUKE: I live there. LORELAI: So, last night? LUKE: I had an early delivery and it didn't make sense to sleep there. LORELAI: The day before? LUKE: I was there for dinner. LORELAI: And after dinner? LUKE: Nicole was getting a sore throat so it made sense to go back to my place and not get sick. LORELAI: Your place? LUKE: My old place. LORELAI: You didn't say your old place, you said your place. LUKE: Well, I meant my old place. LORELAI: Luke, you don't live with Nicole. LUKE: Yes, I do. LORELAI: You watch her TV, you eat her food, you keep stuff in a duffel bag at her house; you're a rude guest, not her boyfriend! LUKE: Husband. LORELAI: Whole other discussion. LUKE: You know what, you're doing it again. LORELAI: Doing what again? LUKE: You're passing judgment on my relationship with Nicole. LORELAI: I'm not passing judgment. LUKE: You passed judgment on our marriage, you passed judgment on our divorce and now you're passing judgment on our living together. LORELAI: I'm not passing judgment on you living together. You're passing judgment on you living together... by not living together. LUKE: You know, I was a little tipsy on that cruise ship, but I don't remember anyone pronouncing us husband and wife and Lorelai. LORELAI: Well, they may as well have, because I spend as much time with Nicole as you do. LUKE: And the judgment's back! LORELAI: I could move in with you guys. You wouldn't know. LUKE: You know, none of this is any of your business. LORELAI: It's absolutely my business. LUKE: How? LORELAI: Because! I wasted a week of my life adjusting to the idea that you had moved only to find out that you haven't moved. LUKE: How much adjusting did you have to do? Nothing's changed! I still see you everyday, I still cook your food, I still serve your coffee. What do you care? LORELAI: I care. LUKE: Why? LORELAI: Because I don't want you to move. LUKE: Why? Why don't you want me to move? [Lorelai stares at him for a second, but a door opens behind them and Lorelai and Luke lower their heads guiltily. Reverend Skinner walks in.] ********* As she sat on the couch, beside Luke who was also deep in thought, she knew that he had moved. He had moved into her heart. "Would you like some tea?" Lorelai wondered, lightly touching his hand. "I'll get it," he insisted. Luke then realized that he had finished his tea supply while entertaining Nicole's parents. Gesturing to Lorelai he bounded quickly down the stairs and into the overflowing diner. ##DAF@#%@ Jess walked by Luke's diner on his way home from the library where he had studied on the floor in order to convince people that he wasn't a prep. He felt like a stranger. Because when he walked down the street people stared. People who had never held a discussion with him glared, they were mad at him for treading all over the small town of Star Hollows. Jess glanced through the tinted diner window before he entered, and viewed Lorelai and Luke behind the counter, still friends. Or at least that was how it seemed. But if one were to look beyond the obvious, they would not just see the words written on a chipped coffee mug, but the words written on the heart. The End ( Hope you enjoyed. Thankyou to - for quotes. 


End file.
